1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to canopies, covers and the like for vehicles such as boats, lawn and garden tractors, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various means have heretofore been developed for providing protection from the sun and the like for the driver and/or occupants of boats, lawn and garden tractors, etc. A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 296, subclasses 102 and 215 and class 297, subclass 184 produced the following patents: Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,227; Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,951; Meldrum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,387; Neidetcher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,044; Schumaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,002; Barenyi, U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,624; Duncan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,118; Koch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,816; Rhodes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,921; Hines et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,614; and Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,057. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. While it is apparent from the above prior art that it is often desirable to provide a canopy or the like for various open vehicles, the prior art has failed to provide a portable, rigid, transparent canopy for vehicles such as boats, lawn and garden tractors, etc.